Sommerfilme2018-2
700px|center|link= Die nächsten Wochen werden actionreich, mit gleich einer doppelten Portion Washington: Sowohl Denzel, als auch sein Sohn John erwarten euch in grandiosen Rollen. Dazu gibt's eine Marvel- und eine Mafia-Fortsetzung sowie besonders magischen Hai-Horror. Sicario 2 300px|left Kinostart: 19.07.2018 Regie: Stefano Sollima Darsteller: Benicio Del Toro, Josh Brolin Sicario ist ein Film, der sicher keine Fortsetzung brauchte. Aber er war erfolgreich, drum bekommt er eine, wahrscheinlich sogar zwei. An diese Praxis haben sich Kinofans mittlerweile gewöhnt und glücklicherweise verlassen die Studios sich bei den Sequels immerhin häufig nicht mehr nur auf das Erfolgsrezept der Vorgänger, sondern picken sich das Beste heraus, um etwas eigenes Neues daraus zu spinnen. So auch im Fall von Sicario 2. Audiovisuell hat sich Regisseur Stefano Sollima, der sich mit der Serie Gomorrha schon als Mafia-Experte bewiesen hat, einiges von Denis Villeneuve übernommen, der Sicario als beklemmendes Actiondrama ohne Gewinner inszeniert hat. Dramaturgisch hat der zweite Teil allerdings nicht viel mit ihm gemeinsam, weil die Geschichte um Emily Blunts moralischen Charakter gesponnen war, der, genau wie die Zuschauer, völlig unvermittelt in die Hölle der Drogenkartells geworfen wurde und sich schließlich ihrer Hilflosigkeit ob des Horrors der unfassbaren Gewalt ergeben musste. Diesmal erfahren wir mehr über die beiden Brutalo-Profis Alejandro und Matt Graver, genial gespielt von Benicio Del Toro und Josh Brolin, die mal wieder von der amerikanischen Regierung angeheuert werden. Sie sollen einen Krieg zwischen den Kartellen anzetteln und tun das mit deutlich mehr Action als im ersten Teil. Auch wenn niemand auf Sicario 2 gewartet hat: Jetzt können wir froh sein, dass er da ist. Ant-Man and the Wasp 300px|left Kinostart: 26.07.2018 Regie: Peyton Reed Darsteller: Paul Rudd, Evangeline Lilly, Michael Douglas Weil ich den Film noch nicht gesehen habe, folgt hier die Expertise von Springteufel: Es fällt schwer, sich doppeldeutige Witze über die Wichtigkeit von Größe zu verkneifen, wenn es um den wohl kleinsten Helden des MCUs und seinen zweiten Film geht. Ant-Man and the Wasp spielt vor den Ereignissen von Infinity War und kommt um einiges leichtfüßiger und lustiger daher als das doch eher ernste Avengers-Gemetzel. Und wie schon der erste Teil, ist Ant-Man 2 unfassbar charmant, schnell und auf den Punkt geschrieben und hat, ich lehne mich aus dem Fenster, wohl einen der besten Marvel-Handlungsstränge überhaupt. Man merkt, dass Paul Rudd selber Hand ans Drehbuch gelegt hat. Die Dialoge spielen dynamisches Witze-Pingpong und auch die Chemie zwischen Wasp und Ant-Man stimmt. Dabei müsste der Film eigentlich The Wasp and Ant-Man heißen. Evangeline Lilly ist tougher, smarter und gewitzter als Rudd, der jedoch als ihr etwas unbeholfener aber herzensguter und willensstarker „Sidekick” mehr Screentime hat und auf jeden Fall unsere mein Herz gestohlen hat. Der Cast macht von A-Z Spaß: Michael Douglas und Michelle Pfeiffer sind toll anzuschauen und auch die kleinen Nebenrollen fetzen. Erfrischend ist zudem, dass hier zur Abwechslung mal niemand die Erde in die Luft jagen oder gleich irrwitzig die ganze Menschheit zerstören will. Ant-Man and the Wasp erzählt eine eher kleine Nebenhandlung und macht das besser, als so manch ein riesiges Epos. Gucken! Meg 300px|left Kinostart: 09.08.2018 Regie: Jon Turteltaub Darsteller: Jason Statham, Li Bingbing, Ruby Rose Was könnte den Sommer schöner machen, als ein absolut behämmerter Hai-Film, der den anschließenden Badeurlaub mit einer prickeligen Brise Todesangst versüßt? Diesmal wütet ein Megalodon, der in liebevoller Koseform dem Film seinen Titel verleiht. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Haiart, die zwar vor 2 Millionen Jahren ausgestorben ist, aber sich toll für Horrorfilme eignet, weil allein der Kieferdurchmesser über zwei Meter betrug. Da passt einiges rein! Hunde, Menschen, Riesenkraken, U-Boote ... der Fantasie sind keine Grenzen gesetzt. Um das nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu visualisieren, haben die Produzenten keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut: unfassbare 150 Millionen Dollar hat Meg verschlungen. Doch jemand wie Colin Wilson, der u. a. Jurassic Park und Avatar finanziert hat, weiß was er tut. Genau wie Regisseur Jon Turtletaub, der z. B. Cool Runnings und Während du schliefst inszeniert hat. Hai-Horror ist da der logische nächste Schritt. Für die Star-Power haben die beiden Jason Statham ins Boot geholt, der den Taucher Jonas Taylor spielt, einen markigen Einzelgänger, der dem Urviech Einhalt gebieten soll, bevor es ganze Strände leerfrisst. Zur Handlung gibt es viel mehr nicht zu sagen, obwohl ich das könnte, weil ich mit 12 die Romanvorlage gelesen habe ... don't judge! Meg könnte der neue Snakes on a Plane werden und mit solch hochgesteckten Vergleichen gehe ich nicht leichtfertig um. The Equalizer 2 300px|left Kinostart: 16.08.2018 Regie: Antoine Fuqua Darsteller: Denzel Washington, Pedro Pascal Nach über 50 Credits in Film und Fernsehen spielt Denzel Washington seine erste Fortsetzung – und das kann natürlich nicht irgendeine sein. Es ist der zweite Teil von The Equalizer, dem Action-Thriller, der 2014 unsere Herzen mit den kunstvollsten und befriedigendsten Rachefeldzügen erwärmte, wie lange kein Film mehr vor ihm. Washington nimmt nun seine Rolle als gealterter Ex-Agent Robert McCall wieder auf, denn die Jagd nach Gerechtigkeit ist bekanntlich Sisyphusarbeit. Neben dem üblichen Abschaum, den es zu equalizen gilt, hat McCall diesmal schon bald eine sehr persönliche Mission. Seine Freundin und Kollegin Susan Plummer wird ermordet und das darf natürlich nicht ungesühnt bleiben. Dabei deckt er schon bald eine weitreichendere Verschwörung auf. Gut so, denn die Talente des Equalizers sind an kleine Fische ja ohnehin verschwendet. Auf den großkalibrigen Widersacher freuen wir uns außerdem besonders, weil er von Pedro Pascal gespielt wird aka Prinz Oberyn Martell. Nach einem der herzzerreißendsten Tode ever bei GoT, und das will bekanntlich etwas heißen, kann man nicht anders, als auch ihm ein paar Sympathien zu schenken. Beste Voraussetzung für einen spannenden Endfight! BlacKkKlansman 300px|left Kinostart: 23.08.2018 Regie: Spike Lee Darsteller: John David Washington, Adam Driver Es ist eine dieser Geschichten, die ein Drehbuchlektor als maßlos zu übertrieben abtun würde – wenn sie nicht wahr wäre. In den Siebziger Jahren nahm der erste schwarze Polizist in Colorado Kontakt zu einem führenden Mitglied des Ku-Klux-Klans auf und es braucht nicht mehr als ein paar rassistische Beschimpfungen der übelsten Art, um dort mit offenen Armen empfangen zu werden. Natürlich konnte er die Undercover-Rolle nicht selbst übernehmen und schickte seinen jüdischen Kollegen Flip, gespielt von Adam Driver. Und was der nun inmitten der Zipfelmützenträger erlebt, ist an Absurdität kaum zu überbieten. Vor allem deshalb ist BlacKkKlansman unglaublich unterhaltsam. Doch Spike Lee stellt immer wieder sicher, dass den Zuschauern das Lachen in guter Regelmäßigkeit im Halse stecken bleibt. Man fühlt sich oft, wie wenn man Donald Trump, Kim Jong-un oder andere Figuren beobachtet, die in jedem fiktionalen Werk nur als Karikatur fungieren würden – bis einen die Realität einholt und daran erinnert, dass die Worte und Taten dieser Figuren Konsequenzen haben und sich eine große Unterstützerschaft daran erfreut. In Cannes hat Lee für den Film völlig verdient den großen Preis der Jury gewonnen.